Heartbeat
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: For McCoy, there is no sound more soothing, more reassuring, and more loved than Jim's heartbeat. Please fave if you enjoyed. Thanks


_**Title:**__ Heartbeat_

_**Author:**__ vickyblueeyez_

_**Fandom:**__ Star Trek Reboot_

_**Pairing:**__ Kirk/McCoy_

_**Words:**__ 783_

_**Rating:**__ PG_

_**Warning:**__ Rated for language._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Star Trek or its characters._

_**A/N:**__ For tumblr user forthediehards_

_**Summary:**__ For McCoy, there is no sound more soothing, more reassuring, and more loved than Jim's heartbeat._

* * *

The away team beamed onto the transporter pad battered and bruised. Doctors and nurses scrambled to check and gather the injured. Spock held a wobbling Jim in his arms that moaned and groaned from pain. McCoy rushed passed everyone and ran towards Jim.

"Good God, what the hell happened!?" He inquired in a yell as he looked at Spock.

"We were ambushed by natives." Spock replied as he held Jim long enough for McCoy to run his tricorder scan over him.

"Figures." McCoy rolled his eyes and gathered Jim into his arms. He held Jim close with one arm and tapped his tricorder. "Damn thing must be busted. Let's get you down to sickbay."

Jim moaned in reply but allowed McCoy to lead as they walked to sickbay. Once inside, Jim laid upon the bed with the assistance of McCoy. He winced as his body moved and stretched but was finally able to relax once he was down. McCoy ran his tricorder over Jim's body again and then looked at him confused. He then sat it down, walked away, found another and walked back to Jim. That tricorder showed the same results.

"All right, either all the equipment is busted or your heart beat is all over the place. How do you feel?" McCoy questioned.

"I feel fine, just a few cuts and bruises. Since your tricorder is busted, why don't you try using the stethoscope?" Jim asked with a smile on his face.

"You mean that gag gift that you got me? It belongs in a museum." McCoy replied.

"Yeah but admit it, it's your favorite." Jim smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

McCoy shook his head but walked to his office. Moments later he emerged with the stethoscope in hand and walked towards Jim. He put in the ear piece and gave it a tap. Seeing that it worked, he placed it against Jim's chest.

"Eep!" Jim jumped slightly.

"I can't believe you just eeped." McCoy said while arching a brow.

"Well it's cold. Blow on it." Jim said and pointed to the part known as the bell.

McCoy brought it to his lips and blew a hot breath upon it. After doing it a few times, he placed it back on Jim's chest. Jim didn't wince as before. Without McCoy telling him, he began to breathe in and out with deep breaths. McCoy listened to the steady thump of Jim's heart beat. Hearing his heart was relaxing and reassuring. The sound let him know that his best friend was okay and more importantly, alive. It was the type of sound one could get used to.

"Well?" Jim asked after a while.

"Well what?" McCoy answered.

"You'd been down there for ages. Is something wrong?" Jim asked sounding concerned.

McCoy straightened up and brought the ear piece down to his neck to let the stethoscope hang. "I'll say. Your heart beat," He paused. "it's irregular. I'm going to need to monitor you for a few days."

Jim hopped off the biobed. "You know I hate this place." Jim said as he started to put back on his shirt.

"Fine, we'll do it in your room." McCoy said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Bonesy, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Jim had a full on grin on his face.

"You're an idiot. You know that right, a goddamned idiot." McCoy stated.

"Yeah but you love me though." Jim said and walked out of sickbay.

During the subsequent days that followed, McCoy checked upon Jim regularly. He would alternate using the stethoscope and his ear pressed to Jim's chest, saying that his tricorder was unreliable. Jim was happy at the attention, at the attention from McCoy. He would hum when McCoy's ear was pressed to his chest, just for McCoy's benefit. McCoy would listen to his heart beat with his ear to Jim's chest for a long time. Jim was a smart boy. There had to be more to this than just monitoring his heart. Hoping he was right and with shaky fingers, Jim ran them through McCoy's hair. McCoy didn't move. Jim looked down at McCoy's closed eyes and smiled.

"You know? I don't think I have an irregular heart beat at all. I think you just like listening to it." Jim whispered.

McCoy looked up and moved away so that he was sitting and facing Jim. "When did you figure it out?" He asked.

"A while ago." Jim replied.

"And you let it continue?" McCoy asked surprised.

"Why not? I like it and I like you." Jim said low with a smile.

"I like you too kid. I like you too." McCoy replied.

**END**

* * *

**Please fave and follow if you enjoyed. Thank You**


End file.
